Usuario discusión:Brunoar
¡Bienvenido! Esta es la página de discusión de Brunoar, administrador de la Wiki de Glee en español. Si quieres decirme algo, puedes hacer click en el botón de "Dejar un mensaje" y con gusto te contestaré a la brevedad. ¡Saludos gleeks! Saludos Hola, soy el usuario Kevin gaga y quiero decirte que recibí tu mensaje. Voy a colaborar lo más que pueda en esta página creando las páginas que no existen y agregando más artículos. Gracias por decirme lo de la Infobox de canciones. No sé si viste las últimas páginas que creé, que son de canciones. Cualquier duda te preguntaré. Adiós. Ayuda Hola de nuevo, te pido ayuda porque tengo un nuevo wiki de la serie Manual de Supervivencia Escolar de Ned y quiero saber cómo se edita el menú de un wiki para ponerle cosas como acceder a los episodios, personajes, etc. También quisiera saber como hacer plantillas generales como las de tu página para mi wiki. Ojalá me puedas ayudar. Adiós! Kevin gaga 16:11 11 oct 2010 (UTC) Amigo necesito hacer un cuadro estoy creando un categoria y en el contenido necesito hacer un cuandro de 131 lineas por 6 columnas algo asi. yo se que suena un poco exajerado pero ya verga que es algo importante. graqcias espero tu pronta respuesta a mi prefil Andriuw Reyes Hola Hola mucho gusto, entre a la web para compartir mis conocimientos sobre la serie pero me gustaría hacerte una pregunta: ¿Cómo hago para conseguir a los personajes que no salen en la lista del menu? PD: soy nuevo en esto de Wiki Gracias. Daniel Gracias Hola, Gracias por dejarme un mensaje. Espero que siga aca. Chau,--BeatlesgLee Fan 00:11 5 dic 2010 (UTC) Rodri Muy cierto Tenes razon. Puede ser muy ofensivo. Lo lamento. Lo pensaré dos veces al poner una categoría. Bye Pregunta... Acabo de editar el artículo de Glee: The Music, Volume 2, ''y me aparece lo que escribí en Contenidos y abajo... Como hago para editar "Contenidos"?' En el artículo que creé de Dont Cry for me Argentina... No me deja poner la imagen en la InfoBox... Como hago para borrar una imagen que subí... Es que está repetida Mrs.Groff 23:39 6 dic 2010 (UTC) Mrs. Groff Ayudaaaaaaaa! Hola de nuevo te quiero felicitar por tu wiki está muy buena te quiero pedir ayuda sobre cómo crear plantillas de bienvenida, artículos destacados de la wiki, etc. para la portada de una wiki como los que tú tienes. Ayúdame, por favor. Gracias y saludos.Kevin gaga 20:18 7 dic 2010 (UTC) Harry Laos queria decirte gracias por el mensaje y colaboré lo máximo en este primer día Harry Laos 00:09 17 dic 2010 (UTC) Harry LaosHarry Laos 00:09 17 dic 2010 (UTC) como saco una pagina de una categoria? Harry Laos 00:43 18 dic 2010 (UTC) Felicitaciones '''Adoree la pagina Glee wikia :) esta genial enserio (Y) soy mega fan , asi qee x aqii me tendras muy seguido :) ' annniee* 23:50 22 dic 2010 (UTC) Le agrego las pociciones de la canciones? Hola... Holaa Brunoar. Me encantó esta wiki. Esta muy bien hecha, con todas sus páginas y eso. Me encanta colaborar en wikis y esta es una de ellas. Hiciste un muy buen trabajo. Tatalo 12:35 28 dic 2010 (UTC) muchas gracias Gracias por el comentario, es un placer formar parte de esta comunidad y pues sólo para decirte que soy una traductora semi-profesional, qué quiero decir con ésto, que actualmente estoy cursando la carrera de traducción e interpretación asi que créeme, las traducciones las hago yo, y no con la ayuda de algun traductor en internet (mucho menos de google), si la redacción quedo mal es porque en el original venia mal redactado y en la carrera nos enseñan a dejar ese tipo de errores, ya que el traductor no siempre debe solucionarle la vida al lector, pero si lo necesitas con gusto las arreglo. En cuanto a los errores ortográficos, no te apures, trataré de que no vuelvan a pasar, siempre me bajan puntos por eso en la escuela. Eso era todo, y nuevamente gracias por recibirme n.n Lesmeli03 00:40 29 dic 2010 (UTC)Lesmeli03Lesmeli03 00:40 29 dic 2010 (UTC) HOLA!!! hola!!! gracias por tu mensaje..... tengo una pregunta....como hago para entrar en alguna discusion y para cambiar mi foto de perfil??? Mensaje sin titulo 1 la pagina esta muy buena!!!! besos y feliz año!!!Chikaglee 01:55 29 dic 2010 (UTC) Mensaje sin titulo 2 hola te quiero preguntar como se pone una imagen en las plantillas de personajes me encanta ademas el wiki muy bueno Cesar the gleek 23:58 23 feb 2011 (UTC)cesar the gleekCesar the gleek 23:58 23 feb 2011 (UTC) HOLA AGAIN porfavor intenta desirme como hacerlo lo mas rapido posible Cesar the gleek 00:01 24 feb 2011 (UTC)cesar the gleekCesar the gleek 00:01 24 feb 2011 (UTC) Url Hola Brunoar, acabo de ver tu solicitud en los spotlights (y te felicito, la verdad es que el wiki se ve bastante bien y tal). Solo quería comentarte que si quieres redirigir la url de la página a es.glee.wikia.com, solo tienes que enviar un mensaje a través de ' ' explicando lo que necesitas. Es que he notado que la web actual es es.es-glee y he pensado que quizá querrías cambiar eso. Es posible de hacer, ya que el otro wiki (es.glee) actualmente apenas tiene cosas hechas. Bueno, nada más que añadir. ¡Nos vemos! ~Playsonic2 17:57 20 mar 2011 (UTC) : Muchas gracias por tu consejo sobre la redirección de la Wiki. Ya lo he solicitado al staff, estoy esperando su respuesta. ¡Y gracias por las felicitaciones! Un abrazo --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Discusión']] 21:15 20 mar 2011 (UTC) ::De nada, vi que te dieron el mismo consejo en es.wikia, lo que pasa es que lo notamos mucho cuando vemos enlaces tipo es.es, de hecho no es la primera vez que veo algo así (recuerdo otro wiki en el que pasaba lo mismo, sin guión ni nada) y bueno. Lo que pasa es que el formulario a la hora de crear un wiki, si te acabas de meter y ya has visto enlaces de otros wikis, acabas pensando que tienes que poner el es. tú mismo y tal, cuando en realidad el sistema se encarga de realizar tal acción una vez que seleccionas el idioma. Bueno, ¡un saludo! ~Playsonic2 21:18 20 mar 2011 (UTC) ::: Es que cuando creé la Wiki, yo ya sabia que no era necesario agregar el "es", pero como ya existía la otra wiki (que ahora está abandonada) decidí agregarlo para que no me diera el error de que "ya existe una wiki con esa url"... Pero bueno, espero que ahora me redireccionen jeje ¡Saludos! --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Discusión']] 21:22 20 mar 2011 (UTC) ::::Seguro que lo hacen ;) ~Playsonic2 21:51 20 mar 2011 (UTC) Mensaje sin título 3 ¡Hola! Primero que nada, gracias por la bienvenida (:, espero poder ayudar más en la comunidad. Y, porfavor, ¿Me podrías decir qué artículo cree mal? Es que no recuerdo haber hecho un artículo así y me gustaría poder entender de mejor forma lo que me dijiste (:. Gracias y, nuevamente, gracias por la bienvenida. Simpsonswebmaster 16:55 21 mar 2011 (UTC) : ¡Me alegro mucho de que quieras contribuir activamente! En cuanto a lo que te comenté, me refería al artículo Legion of Doom, cuyo contenido era "sin información por el momento" y nada más. De todas formas, te pido mil disculpas, ya que pensé que habías sido tu, pero ahora que me fijé en el historial, me di cuenta que tu no habias editado dicho artículo xD ¡Saludos! --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Discusión']] 21:35 21 mar 2011 (UTC) :) Me llego tu mensaje, ya aprendi a usar Glee wikia pero seguro que despues te voy a preguntar algo jaja. En realidad la seguia desde antes pero recien ahora me cree un usuario, porque me di cuenta que en las parejas no estana Brittana asi que ya le cree una nueva pagina :P jajaja. Besos, sofi :¡Genial! Ya sabes que cuando quieras podes preguntarme lo que sea ;) Otra cosa, cada vez que escribas en la página de discusión de otro usuario o de un artículo, recuerda firmar tu mensaje escribiendo cuatro tildes (~~~~) o pulsando el boton http://images.wikia.com/common/__cb35195/skins/common/images/button_sig.png :¡Un abrazo! --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Discusión']] 14:31 1 abr 2011 (UTC) Mensaje sin título 4 podrias cambiar la encuesta del mes ya es 2 : ¡Listo! Lo siento, se me habia olvidado jeje La semanal quedará hasta el jueves que viene. Y recuerda firmar tus mensajes! --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Discusión']] 00:55 3 abr 2011 (UTC) Páginas de Relaciones Hola, pues, me quería referir al tema de las páginas de relaciones. Quiero editar esas páginas, pero me da... "cosa", además que siento la necesidad de redirigir FINNCHELL y Finnchel a otra llamada Relación:Finn y Rachel, pero mi pregunta va a ¿Es esa la forma correcta en la cuál debo crearlas?. Y segundo, creo que la creación de páginas de relaciones debería ser algo más puntual y más... "oficial" por así decirlo. Por ejemplo, uno puede crear las páginas de relaciones entre Sam y Santana o Santana y Brittany porqué están confirmadas como relaciones que pueden entregar contenido coherente, pero recientemente vi una página llamada Samchel, cuyo contenido era algo similar a "Muchos creen que puede pasar". Siento que es simple fanatismo ya que hasta ahora no hemos visto nada entre Sam y Rachel. Sinceramente, no quiero que la wiki se vea como la wiki de Glee en inglés (llena de artículos como "Las diez mejores frases de Sue"). Gracias, Simpsonswebmaster 18:04 4 abr 2011 (UTC) : Tienes toda la razón. La forma en que tu consideras que deberían ser las páginas de parejas es la correcta, es decir, que el nombre del artículo sea "Relación:Finn y Rachel" (por ejemplo). Además, creo que para las parejas se puede utilizar la Plantilla:Infobox Personaje, aunque la categoría sería "parejas" o "relaciones" (no estoy seguro de si ya existe una categoría o no). En cuanto a Samchel, pienso lo mismo, es totalmente inútil tener páginas de ese tipo. Es decir, podría existir un artículo de "Relación:Sue y Bryan", por ejemplo, ya que aunque no hay demasiado que escribir, al menos si pasó algo, pero entre Sam y Rachel no hay nada, de hecho, nunca los vimos hablar solos a ambos xD Si quieres eliminar ese tipo de páginas, estás en todo tu derecho, y también sientete libre de redirigir las que creas necesarias. --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Discusión']] 19:42 4 abr 2011 (UTC) /* Encuestas Semanales */ cambia la encuesta porfa :Lo siento mucho, es que no he tenido tiempo para nada. Mañana mismo la cambio y el día de renovación de encuestas semanales pasará a ser los sábados. --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Discusión']] 05:05 9 abr 2011 (UTC) Mensaje sin título 5 Hola solo vengo a informarte sobre otros wikis con el tema de glee están abandonados por lo cual puedes extraer sus artículos y unirlos así tendrían más información sobre el tema http://es.espglee.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Todas http://es.gleepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Todas http://es.gleecastmusic.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Todas espero te sirvan, Saludos --Lex-ph (discusión) Impulsor de Wikias 19:24 10 abr 2011 (UTC) :¡Muchas gracias! Los voy a chequear para ver si se puede tomar algo de información de ahi, te lo agradezco mucho --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Discusión']] 10:38 11 abr 2011 (UTC) Crear una seccion nueva Se puede crear una seccion nueva ?? por ejemplo : donde salgan todos los videos de las canciones ... Si no se puede podrias hacer lo tu ?? .. Seria bueno :) PD:Muchas gracias por la bienvenida .. espero ser de gran ayuda ,debido a que soy una de las mayores fans de Glee . yo lo edito todo y si se necesita ayuda yo sin dudas contribuyo :D Crear una seccion nueva Se puede crear una seccion nueva ?? por ejemplo : donde salgan todos los videos de las canciones ... Si no se puede podrias hacer lo tu ?? .. Seria bueno :) :¡Hola! No entiendo exactamente a qué te refieres con "una sección nueva". Los videos de las canciones se ponen en el artículo sobre esa canción, hay algunos que ya lo tienen, y otros que no, a los cuales se los puedes agregar si quieres. Recuerda firmar tus mensajes en páginas de discusión siempre escribiendo cuatro tildes así: ~~~~ o presionando el botón http://images.wikia.com/common/__cb36140/skins/common/images/button_sig.png De esa manera te identificas y pueden responderte en tu página de discusión. Me alegro mucho de saber que tienes muchas ganas de colaborar, y quiero que sepas que aqui estaré yo para contestar tus dudas siempre que lo necesites. --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Discusión']] 00:14 21 abr 2011 (UTC) Progresos Hola Brunoar, ¿cómo van las cosas en el wiki? ¿os ha sido de ayuda el spotlight?--Bola (discusión) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png Helper 08:30 10 may 2011 (UTC) : ¡Hola! Si, el spotlight ha sido de muchisima ayuda, ya que muchisimos usuarios se registraron aqui y muchos ahora editan diariamente. Me preguntaba cuanto dura un spotlight en vigencia. ¡Gracias! --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Discusión']] 17:20 10 may 2011 (UTC) ::Pues duran un mes entero, justamente hoy hemos cambiado a los nuevos, por eso te preguntaba. Me alegro de que haya dado buenos resultados, ¡aprovechad el impulso! Suerte!--Bola (discusión) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png Helper 18:19 10 may 2011 (UTC) ! Disculpa. que tenia de malo lo que edite en la Segunda Temporada??????? :Te explico. En la página Segunda Temporada, la información sobre los episodios es una sinopsis, no un resumen de eventos. Eso significa que no debes poner spoilers sobre el episodio. Imagina que tu aun no has visto ese episodio, pero quieres leer de que se tratará, seguro que no te gustaría que te dijeran que Jean Sylvester es quien muere en Funeral, o que New Directions pierde en las Nacionales en New York, por ejemplo, ¿verdad?. Ese tipo de información si puedes ponerla en la página principal de cada episodio, entiendes? Cualquier otra duda, no dudes en decirmelo. --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Discusión']] 02:44 26 may 2011 (UTC) Hell-O Hola, soy un simple fan de gLee y me gustaría, solo es una opinion, que crees una pagina llamada Liga Del Caos El grupo compuesto por terri el cápitan de vocal adrenaline y el gay =) jajajajaja, y tambien compuesto por Sue... Te lo envio. un simple fan de Glee =) :¡Hola! Agradezco mucho que te comuniques conmigo para darme tus opiniones y propuestas. Quería decirte que en realidad ya existe una página sobre ese grupo, es esta: League of Doom. Sin embargo, gracias a lo que me dijiste, ahora se que puede haber más gente que la busque por el nombre "Liga del Caos", así que a partir de ahora, cada vez que alguien busque "Liga del Caos", llegará a la página League of Doom. ¡Muchisimas gracias! Si tienes alguna otra propuesta, no dudes en decirmela. Otra cosa, recuerda firmar tus mensajes en páginas de discusión escribiendo cuatro tildes así: ~~~~ o presionando este botón: http://images.wikia.com/common/__cb37460/skins/common/images/button_sig.png ¡Un abrazo y gracias nuevamente! --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Discusión']] 02:01 29 may 2011 (UTC)